powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jirou Takayama(PRLW)
Jirou Takayama '''is the '''Ninja Steel Red Ranger in the Power Rangers Legend Wars series. Character History Before Becoming a Ranger In the 1570s, Jirou was a ninja in his family's ninja clan. While growing up, Jirou was trained to defend the village from invaders, such as Samurai, and help the poor survive. While Jirou was still young, he was one of the village's best ninja after his father and grandfather. Jirou was in line to become the grandmaster of the village after his father, but things changed when a demon possessed ancestor of Jirou's attacked the village. After being given a special sword by his grandfather, Jirou and the other ninjas began defending the village against Norio and his fallen warriors. After witnessing the death of his grandfather, Jirou vowed to stop Norio. While his father was preparing the sealing technique, Jirou held Norio back by stabbing Norio in the back with his sword. Jirou sacrificed himself to make sure Norio was sealed away, but along with him as well. Doing such, Jirou left behind his family and future wife in the past. After Being Released From the Seal 444 years after being sealed away, Jirou and Norio were released from the sealed prison by Cosmo Royale, an alien who was searching for a new champion for his intergalactic game show. Not knowing Jirou was with Norio, Cosmo ejected Jirou from his ship making him fall into the ocean. Jirou later washed up on the shore of Dorado Bay in California where he was found by Beth. Beth took Jirou back to the antique shop she worked at for help. After having his injuries fixed up, Jirou woke up and was startled by Beth, Hitoshi and Jun. Jirou then began learning how to live in the current day by learning to speak English and working at the antique shop along with Beth and his descendants. After Hitoshi "discovered" the secrets of Jirou's sword, Hitoshi decided to take Jirou and Jun to Japan. Once arriving in Japan and finding out Beth and two of her friends sneaked onto the plane, Jirou and the others stumbled upon the chamber where Jirou was gifted his sword. As the group discovered a secret door in the chamber, Jirou and the others found the Ninja Nexus Prism. Hitoshi and the teens were then attacked by Norio, now known as Galvanax, and his allies. Jirou pulled out a Power Star from the Ninja Nexus Prism and tried to use its powers. In the process, the Power Star was shattered and split into six other Power Stars. Using one of the new Power Stars, Jirou became the Ninja Steel Red Ranger and fought off the enemies along with his friends. After getting rid of Galvanax and his allies, Jirou and the others took the Ninja Nexus Prism and the Ninja Steel it was once encased in and returned to Dorado Bay. Personality Jirou is a brave and noble person. While he never led a team before, Jirou's bravery helps when leading the team into battle. Jirou at times can be headstrong and will act on his own. Family * Ichirou Takayama - Father * Seiji Takayama - Brother * Yuudai Takayama - Grandfather * Norio Takayama/Galvanax - Great Great Grandfather * Hitoshi Takayama - Descendant Nephew * Jun Takayama - Descendant Niece Powers While unmorphed, Jirou can throw flaming strikes using his hands and feet. Arsenal * Ninja Battle Morpher * Ninja Power Stars * Ninja Blaster * Ninja Star Blade * Ninja Master Blade * Mega Morph Cycle * Ninjacom Zords * Robo Red Zord * Lion Fire Zord Notes * Unlike his counterparts, Jirou is from the past.